


When the Moon needs the Sun

by Dossow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Mates, Naruto gets depressed for a bit, Not Canon Compliant, Not mates of omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Rejection, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, a bit OOC, a bit of angst, read the notes, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dossow/pseuds/Dossow
Summary: "Mates" and "Rejection" were words Naruto hated the most.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊, Sasuke x Naruto





	When the Moon needs the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns every character present in this work.  
> English is not my native language so I apologize for any grammar mistake or misspelling.  
> Negative comments will be deleted.  
> This is an idea that has been bothering me for some time now, I don't know if this has been done before but I apologize if this is similar to other works.  
> Please read the note because there is a lot to explain:  
> This story is about mates, yes, but it is a bit different about the mates concept about wolves/werewolves/omegaverse, the base it's basically the same: biting, marking, and scenting but it stops there. Here they find their mates when they turn eighteen and at the very first glance they have with their mate they experience some sort of vision/trance (that doesn't mean it is going to occur) and, of course, they recognize their mates because of the scent. They don't experience heats nor ruts but they do have instinctive feelings such as possessiveness, etc.  
> Naruto does get depressed when Sasuke rejects him but that's out of his control, that's the nature taking place. He's depressed for a short time in the story, don't worry.  
> Utakata doesn't have second intentions, he just wants to help Naruto.  
> The "tattoos" they got at the end are special cases on them. It doesn't occur normally on a regular couple of mates, just Sasuke and Naruto. This was my way to make a tribute to them being the chosen ones (as it happens in the anime). I know I'm not making any sense but I hope you get what I'm trying to say.  
> You can't expect Naruto to be the happy and fool boy he always is, even though he doesn't like all that "mates" crap, he can't fight against nature, that's why he is like that after being rejected.  
> I want to clarify that just because Sasuke says "I love you" it doesn't mean that he's all sappy and soft from there. He expresses (and will express) his feelings in his own way.  
> There are a lot of things that need to be explained but right now I forgot them, I'm tired.

Sweat drops dripped from his chin and snaked down his bare back. He washed the sweat on his face away with the water of the waterfall he was training nearby on panting profusely.

If he wanted to bring Sasuke back, he needed to put heart and soul in his training to be as strong as that bastard and get him back to Konoha once and for all.

But one thought was troubling him. Within two months he will be turning eighteen, the age of finding your mate and, well, _mate_. He still didn’t completely understand about all that stuff but he knew it was a big event that couldn’t be ignored.

He secretly prayed that Sakura-chan would be his mate, it was unlikely to happen, but hey, dreaming was not illegal.

He sighed.

The mating bond at age eighteen wasn’t obligatory, per se, but it was the ideal age to mate and perhaps have children in the future. But there was the case where people found their mates years later after turning eighteen.

Naruto didn’t mind though. He had other priorities to attend to first. Bring his friend back and become Hokage. His friends were very curious and excited though, even Shino, who always was quiet, voiced often his curiousness out.

He kept training his muscles and jutsus out for the following two months. He turned eighteen and he didn’t feel any different. He felt a bit disappointed when he found out that Sakura-chan was not his mate but felt _way_ surprised when she revealed to him that Lee was her mate. Naruto choked on his ramen at that moment.

Almost all of his friends had found their mates except Shikamaru but he had an idea where his mate could be.

It was a bit annoying all this fuss. Don’t get him wrong, he was very happy for them but he just had other things in mind. He didn’t have the time to think about love and all that stuff.

“You wanted to see me, Tsunade no baachan?” asked the blond after walking in into the Hokage’s office. His team was already there along with Yamato-taichou.

The blond Hokage didn’t snap at the name and looked serious, instead. Naruto narrowed his gaze a bit.

“We’ve discovered Sasuke’s hideout,” she went straight to the point looking at her subordinates professionally. She waited for Naruto’s reaction and wasn’t disappointed when the gaki looked at her alarmed and ready to start asking a lot of questions “you, Team Kakashi, will do a reconnaissance mission,” she raised her index finger indicating Naruto to keep quiet “of course, the main purpose is to bring him back but you’ll step back if the situation gets worse.” she said the last part looking at Naruto. She knew the blond too well.

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” said Sakura, Sai, and Yamato while Naruto just nodded.

“You will leave tonight,” she handed them the coordinates of the hideout “go get ready. Good luck.”

The team was already leaving the room “Naruto.” called the last Senju and waited until the boy turned to look at her “Don’t do anything reckless, I beg you.”

The blond grinned and intertwined his hands behind his head. “I won’t, Tsunade no baachan,” his grin didn’t disappear “but if the teme provokes me I won’t hold back.”

She didn’t laugh. Her concern was well hidden behind her dead-serious-expression. “I mean it.”

They got ready and met at the gates around midnight. He was damn excited. It’s been five years since he saw Sasuke. He wondered how the teme was doing. The bastard probably did not change a bit.

He chuckled.

He adjusted his backpack and looked determinedly forward. _I’m going to bring you back to Konoha, teme._

They traveled for four days. Naruto was cursing his friend for hiding so far, at this rate.

“Do you think he has missed us?” asked Sakura when they were taking a small break.

He chuckled. “I think he has,” he wasn’t sure but he liked being positive “but I’m sure he’s the same bastard.”

They both laughed while Naruto rubbed his arm for the friendly punch he received from his friend.

The four members of Team Kakashi ran around the place where Sasuke was supposed to be. There were a lot of doors that led to empty rooms. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it felt like an eternity. He was almost sure that the teme had already left the place and only came to a halt when he saw sunlight at the end of the hall.

There was Sakura standing still and looking upwards. “Sakura-chan!” he ran toward her. When he walked in into the place where his pink-haired friend was a scent he had never smelt before hit his nostrils. It smelt _so_ good. _So_ masculine. He didn’t know a thing about plants and flowers but he could only describe the scent with a mix of bergamot and musk. He was very confused. Nothing made sense.

He stopped beside his friend and before he could turn to look where Sakura-chan was looking everything happened within seconds.

“Hn.”

His head snapped toward the sound direction. There, standing on the cliff was Sasuke. His eyes roamed the lower part of his friend’s body before landing on the other’s gaze.

_He and Sasuke suddenly weren’t there._

_They were in a green field that looked so beautiful and peaceful._

But why didn’t he have control of his body? And how did they get there in the first place?

_He felt himself smile while running faster in order to not get caught. Sasuke had a small smirk on his lips and chased Naruto with determination. They both felt amazing. They felt like they were in the right place._

What the hell was this about?

_No words were exchanged between them. There was no need._

_Sasuke ran faster and grabbed Naruto’s arm turning him around making the blond lose his balance and fall on his back accidentally bringing Sasuke with him and falling on top of him._

Why did he feel like that? Sasuke was his friend for god’s sake!

_Naruto was laughing hard while Sasuke had a face of triumph adorning his expression. The black-haired man leaned forward and kissed the jinchuuriki in a very much experimented kiss._

Oh boy. To say he was _way_ confused was an understatement. Why was he enjoying this _very_ much? Why!?

_The avenger broke the kiss and attacked his jawline with small kisses stopping on the spot behind his ear breathing deep and rubbing his nose there. Shivers ran down the blond’s spine._

_“Mine,” Sasuke spoke for the first time still rubbing and scenting the young man beneath him._

His heart beat faster.

_The Uchiha stopped scenting him and continued his path on his neck. He kissed the mid area on the neck before biting gently certain mark. A moan escaped his lips._

Please stop whatever this was. He was feeling so confused and _good._

 _“Only mine.” Sasuke looked at him straight in the_ eye. He blinked. They were back in the hideout. More like, they never left.

A bomb was dropped on him. He had just found his mate and not only that, his mate was _Sasuke_. A man.

His eyes widened at the realization. Judging by Sasuke’s scrutinizing gaze on him, he experienced that sort of vision as well. He realized what happened too.

“Naruto?” called Sakura. Yamato and Sai arrived. The Uchiha’s eyes only left the blond in order to see the rest of the members of the team.

The jinchuuriki was so shocked that he couldn’t think straight. He had a mission to accomplish yet he couldn’t concentrate. Emotions got the best of him in any situation unlike Sasuke that was always collected and thinking before feeling.

“This is really a surprise,” the Sharingan user broke the silence. The avenger’s gaze returned to him. He had a feeling about what he was referring to.

“Sasuke-kun,” said Sakura still surprised to see her friend after five years.

Sasuke jumped off the cliff and stood a few feet away from them. Sai and Yamato prepared to attack if necessary. “Don’t move,” warned Yamato.

The missin-nin chuckled. “You’re not Kakashi,” noticed Sasuke.

Naruto didn’t say a word nor moved an inch. He was surprised at how Sasuke was handling the situation. It was almost as if he didn’t acknowledge it at all.

“We’re here to bring you back to Konoha,” said Sakura.

The Uchiha _laughed_ this time. “Konoha? Are you still with that bullshit?” he crossed his arms over his chest “You’re only wasting your time.”

A sting of hurt made Naruto get out of his shock. He was still in denial about them being mates (two men being mates!) but his mate’s lack of interest hurt.

“You will come with us, Sasuke,” stated Naruto despite the hurt.

Sasuke narrowed his gaze a bit. “Naruto,” the lack of insult made the situation even more serious “you being my mate doesn’t change a damn thing,” he walked closer “I already told you that I don’t care about bonds and that shit,” he ignored the shocked faces of the other members of the team focusing only in the blond in front “it is a shame that I had to be your mate, there’s nothing I can do.”

Naruto literally felt like his heart was being torn apart. His rational part was shut off since he found his mate. He was being _rejected_ by his mate.

He suddenly felt like there was nothing to do anymore. He had never heard of stories where people were rejected by their mates yet here he was experiencing it himself.

He felt numb.

“I’ll spare your life just because of that.” informed the avenger. He then disappeared.

He didn’t realize he was resting on a futon in an inn. He must have followed his team without realizing it. He wasn’t crying he just felt so… devastated. He even removed unconsciously Sakura’s hands from him when his friend was worried for him.

He somehow managed to get back to Konoha. The shock and rejection were starting to wear off just a little bit giving room to rational thoughts.

He headed straight home. A hand stopped him. “Naruto? We need to report to Tsunade-sama,”

“I’m going to go home, tell Tsunade no baachan everything, whatever you want,” he removed her hand and resumed his walk again.

“But-”

“Leave him alone, Sakura,” ordered Yamato “he needs to be alone right now.”

Sakura didn’t like it but she guessed their captain was right.

Why was this affecting him so much? Sasuke was a man in the first place. He never thought of him that way.

He pulled his golden locks.

Mates' nature didn’t follow the logic, _that_ was pretty much clear.

He lay in bed until everything was dark without any light turned on.

His door was knocked on several times but he didn’t care. Whoever they were tried to force themselves in but decided against it for some reason.

What he also hated was that he broke his promise again, he hadn’t brought Sasuke back and for the first time, he didn’t want to keep up with the promise. His mate had made it pretty clear.

_“You being my mate doesn’t change a damn thing,”_

He knew that being rejected by a mate wasn’t the end of the world but it certainly felt like it.

He had to carry on with his life but he couldn’t bring himself to do it right now. The Naruto that didn’t easily give up was on hold; he just wanted to do nothing.

The following days his apartment was invaded at different times by different people. From his friends to Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade no baachan, and other important people in his life. The most insistent ones being Shikamaru, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei. The sentence “I’m fine,” seemed to be his favorite one but it seemed to annoy everyone until he yelled at them. He felt bad, of course, but he was so fed up.

His door was swung open. He was looking at the ceiling when a tall figure stood beside his bed. “Aren’t you going to greet me, kid?” Naruto’s head snapped to the voice direction. Ero-sennin was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Ero-sennin?” he got up.

Jiraiya gave a small smile and would have joked about the gaki’s appearance had not been for the _gaki’s appearance._ He looked so depressed and lost that even a joke was inappropriate for the Sannin. 

The blond jinchuuriki was happy to see his sensei here, the last time they saw each other was when he finished his three-year-training and that was two years ago.

“Why don’t we take a walk?” suggested the perverted old man even though it didn’t sound like such.

They walked near the lake. “Another trip? Again?” confusion was written on the young man’s face.

“I’m not going to lie or cover the real reason,” admitted the Sannin “I’ve been told of everything that has been going on and I don’t want you to waste your life away,” he didn’t take his eyes off of the road “it would be good for you to forget about Konoha for some time.”

“I don’t think it will help, Ero-sennin,”

“Believe me, it will.” the now-retired shinobi said it with such seriousness that Naruto turned to look at him.

“How long?”

“As long as it takes,” was the only answer he got from the pervert.

The jinchuuriki sighed. “Fine,”

//////////

It has been a year since they have been on a journey and to be honest Naruto _did_ feel a bit better. He had forgotten how adventurous it was to travel with Ero-sennin. He now respected and loved the father figure even more.

Their next arrival was going to be in a small village near Kirigakure which reminded Naruto that Hotaru and Utakata lived there. It’s been a long time since he saw them.

“I’ll visit some friends in Kirigakure, Ero-sennin,” he informed his sensei when they settled in into the inn “so don’t wait for me, even though I know you won’t.” he chuckled at his own joke. 

The old man was never concerned about where the gaki went to in the past but given the circumstances, he was indeed worried.

“I’ll go with you,” decided the Sannin.

Naruto frowned and looked at the pervert’s face realizing where this was going. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back by tonight; besides, if something happens I’ll send Gamakichi.”

“I’m not su-”

“Please, Ero-sennin,” pleaded the blond.

“Fine,” the white-haired man agreed “but you better be back by tonight, brat.”

The young man grinned. “Just don’t bring prostitutes here, okay?” said Naruto making the sensei laugh.

Ero-sennin’s past? For another day.

Kirigakure was an hour away from where they were staying. It didn’t take long to find the residence of Hotaru where, of course, was going to be Utakata as well.

Before Naruto could knock on the door a voice stopped him. “Uzumaki Naruto,” some bubbles were blown “what brings you here?”

Naruto turned to the voice direction and found Utakata resting on a branch high in the tree. “Hey, man,” he greeted “it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

The fellow jinchuuriki smirked a bit.

They were sitting on a huge rock in the middle of a flower field catching up. “She will return in a few months,” was explaining the older jinchuuriki Hotaru’s specialized training journey. “What about you?”

Naruto told him everything he has done in the past two years avoiding certain topics.

“You were rejected, weren’t you?” asked Utakata suddenly.

The blond snapped his head so fast that he almost got whiplash. “How do you know?” he was starting to wonder if the rumor already reached other nations.

“Well,” the older didn’t look at him “you don’t have a mating mark and,” he turned to look at the younger at this “you are not the bright boy you were in the past; you could have changed for different reasons but I think this is not the case,” he made a pause “it doesn’t take a genius to notice.”

Naruto gazed down avoiding looking at the man. “I don’t want to talk about it,”

There was silence for several seconds.

“I haven’t found my mate yet,” he admitted. Naruto was surprised to see this new Utakata who voiced his thoughts “but I’m not worried either.” he blew out some bubbles “Having a mate is not everything,” he shook the bottle with the liquid “I love Hotaru as a student and I sometimes feel like she is going to be my mate; taking care of someone and worrying is very exhausting.” he passed his free hand through his long hair while sighing “That’s why I don’t think I would be a good mate to anyone. I don’t want to find nor _mate_ my mate.”

Naruto got thoughtful after that. His past self would have encouraged his friend to go for it and to not be afraid but he honestly wasn’t sure anymore, he couldn’t tell people how to live their lives anymore when he himself didn’t know what he was doing with his life.

They talked a bit more before Naruto informed his friend that he should get going. He hadn’t realized it was afternoon.

“I’m going to accompany you,”

“Not at all, man,” he refused “thank you for everything; besides, the inn I’m staying in it’s an hour away.”

“So what?” he may look like a cold-hearted person but he was not. He just wanted to help his friend like Naruto had done with him two years ago.

“No,” the blond refused again.

“I wasn’t asking, by the way, so bear with it.” Utakata laughed at Naruto’s pout.

They headed to the small village when Naruto stepped on a hole earning a sprained ankle. He cried out in pain.

“Shit,” was the first thing Utakata said, “let’s go back to the residence so I can take care of your wound.”

“No!” Naruto grabbed his fellow’s arm stopping him “I need to get back before night falls and it’s late already, I have a kit in my backpack.” and they did just that. It was starting to swell badly and Naruto cursed his luck and clumsiness.

“You won’t be able to walk, you should really stay here in Kirigakure,” suggested Utakata.

“No, I’ll find a way but I have to go back,” he was testing if he really wouldn’t be able to walk “I promised Ero-sennin.”

The older sighed heavily. Really, this man.

“There’s no choice, then,” he carried Naruto piggyback.

“What are you doing? Let me go!” he was struggling.

“If you keep wriggling you’ll make us both fall,”

They resumed the trip.

“I didn’t know you wanted to kill me this much,” joked the older referring to the strong grip Naruto had on his neck.

The blond laughed gripping him gently this time. “Sorry,” just when he stopped laughing a scent that still haunted his dreams hit his nose from afar.

He started to panic. “Uh,” he called his friend’s attention “Utakata, could you please go faster?”

Utakata would have complained but the urgent in his friend’s voice erased his questions and complaints. He walked faster.

Not even five minutes later he almost bumped into someone who was in the middle of the path. He looked at the man’s face and his eyes widened when he found two Sharingan looking, no, _glaring_ at him.

“Naruto,” called the young man.

Utakata could feel Naruto was distressed.

“What are you doing here?” asked the blond with panic and anger in his voice.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki could feel the fury radiating off Sasuke.

He had no clue what was going on.

The Uchiha gave a humorless chuckle then looked at the man who was carrying _his_ mate. “You’re mine, don’t you remember?”

Naruto frowned astonished. “What?” he felt his blood boiling. “Let me go, Utakata.”

“I don’t think th-”

“I mean it,” interrupted Naruto. When he was standing he let his anger out without restrain. “You of all people have no right to say such a thing, bastard,” he ignored the pain on his ankle “or do I have to remind you who rejected who?”

Sasuke narrowed his gaze making him look more threatening. “Rejected or not, you are still my mate, therefore you are _mine_.” he took a step closer.

Utakata put a protective hand in front of Naruto. “Fuck off,” spat the blond toward the man who rejected him.

The strange man’s action made Sasuke’s fury and possessiveness increase exponentially.

“Don’t you dare,” warned Naruto.

“Given that you won’t come willingly you leave me no choice,” he opened his eyes to their normal size and his tomoes took a flower-looking-shape. It happened so fast that Naruto didn’t have the time to cover Utakata’s eyes or warn him. Both fell on the genjutsu.

“You son of a bitch!” yelled Naruto to the Sasuke inside the genjutsu “release it!”

The Uchiha smirked.

“If you lay a finger on Utakata I swear I will-”

“You will what?” interrupted Sasuke “Kill me? Would you kill your mate?”

Naruto knew that the bastard was teasing him. “I will kill myself,” he said it with such conviction that the avenger stared at him for several seconds.

The Sharingan user tsked his tongue angrily. He was clearly not happy about the fact that his mate would kill himself for someone who was not his mate.

“Let me go,” demanded the blond.

He blinked noticing he wasn’t inside the genjutsu anymore.

“I can’t,” Sasuke had the same face he had had in the vision when they found out they were mates, a face of triumph “we’re going to mate, dobe.”

They were in what looked like a small apartment.

“Are you out of your mind?” the blond stood from the bed he was lying in and noticed his ankle was already healed thanks to the Kyuubi’s chakra “Do you have _any_ idea how much I suffered when you rejected me?” he raised his voice “do you have _any_ idea how hard it was for me to look everyone being happy with their mates and know that I could never have that?” his eyes filled with tears “You must be insane thinking that just because you want to I will accept your bullshit.”

Naruto thought that Sasuke was still going to mate him even if it was against his will or keep saying crap but none of that happened. The Uchiha was very quiet for several seconds just staring at him.

“I’m sorry,” he suddenly apologized “you won’t probably believe me,” he gave a long sigh “when I rejected you I know I was being so hard with you; I tried to convince myself that I didn’t want bonds let alone mate but I was so wrong,” he sat on the desk suddenly feeling tired “even though I didn’t expect you to be my mate I wasn’t disgusted at all, I wanted to go wherever you went from that point but I held back; it took a lot of effort to not follow you, I knew you were going to have a hard time, I had it too, but it can’t be compared to what I made you go through,” Naruto didn’t dry his tears “then I tried to go to you but you went out on an indefinite journey and I kept looking for you

I just couldn’t find you and I got desperate but still nothing. I don’t know how you could bear with this feeling but I just can’t.” he looked through the only window the small apartment had “I know that just saying sorry it’s not enough but I’m telling you the truth.”

“And do you think that with that I’m going to forgive you and mate you?”

“No,” admitted Sasuke surprising Naruto “but I want to be with you even if you don’t want to mate me.”

Naruto was troubled. His rational part was saying ‘no’ while his nature was begging him to already mate Sasuke.

He decided to follow his rational part’s advice. “I have to go back to Ero-sennin,” he walked toward the door.

Sasuke grabbed his arm making him stop. “I won’t let you go,”

“Sasuke,” he didn’t turn “please don’t do this.”

“Naruto,” he turned him to face him and waited for the blond to look at him with no success “look at me,”

He looked at the Uchiha after several seconds and drowned himself in the sincerity and despair that filled Sasuke’s eyes. “Please,” he begged, “let me be the mate you want, I can’t stop thinking about you every single fucking day.”

He would be lying if he denied he often thought about Sasuke too.

Naruto hated himself because he had already made a decision; his heart had already told him what to do.

“Just this once, Sasuke,” warned the blond “if you mess this up again there won’t be another chance.”

He was sure he saw his mate’s eyes lit up.

“I need to mate you right now, Naruto.”

The atmosphere felt intimate. He wondered why Sasuke was in a rush then he felt the connection they were already creating even without touch. He felt a sudden need to feel his mate’s warmth.

Naruto had loved Sasuke as a family in the past but this was a whole new thing. A kind of love you could only find in a person you want to live the rest of your life with.

The jinchuuriki nodded.

Sasuke closed the distance between them and kissed his mate. The kiss was desperate and clumsy at first but became a kiss that indicated they could stay like that for an eternity.

Both felt as if some kind of electricity ran through their veins. It was as if the final piece of the puzzle was found and fit perfectly.

If he felt like this just from a kiss he couldn’t imagine how he will feel when they completed the mating bond.

Sasuke broke the kiss and hugged Naruto touching every part of his back and ass while kissing his mate’s neck. He scented Naruto deeply. He smelled so fucking amazing that it was driving him crazy. Masculine and a little bit sweet.

“Mine.” he licked the spot behind Naruto’s ear.

“Sasuke, please,” begged Naruto. He was very hard and for the hug, he could feel his mate was very hard too.

Honestly, the Uchiha wanted to take his time discovering his mate’s body but he had already made him wait for over a year by rejecting him. It wouldn’t be fair for his mate.

Sasuke kissed him again before helping him take his clothes off leaving him with the boxers on. “God, you look so good.”

“Stop staring at me and strip as well!” said the blond ashamed.

He chuckled and did as he was told. He also took off his boxers showing his erection. He looked worriedly at Naruto when the latter had a panicked expression. “Naruto? What’s wrong?”

The blonde gulped. “Are you sure _that_ is going to enter?” he was looking at his mate’s cock.

The Uchiha felt pride somehow. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it.” he then took Naruto’s boxers off. God, he wanted to fuck him in every possible way but this was their mating bond, he had to follow tradition.

He pushed Naruto gently indicating him to lie down on the bed. “Spread your legs,” he took a bottle of oil and poured some onto his palm.

He frowned when Naruto didn’t spread his legs. “Naruto, I need you to spread your legs, please,”

“It’s humiliating, Sasuke,”

Had it not been for his need and want for mating he would have laughed. “It is not,” he encouraged “please do it for me,” he pleaded.

The blond bit his cheek inwardly and nodded. He spread his legs feeling very exposed.

He closed his eyes for a bit and a second later he felt something rubbing his entrance. “Relax,”

He tried to relax as much as he could and tensed again when Sasuke introduced a finger.

The preparation took longer than expected but Naruto was ready and moaning when Sasuke’s fingers touched a certain spot.

He pulled his fingers out and took hold of his cock guiding it to his mate’s entrance.

“There’s no backing off from this,” informed Sasuke “I’m sure you already know the procedure but just in case, remember to break the skin,” he massaged his mate’s tanned thighs feeling hornier when Naruto’s cock twitched from the ministration “scratch my back if you feel the need,” he suggested, “because I won’t be able to stop once we start.”

Fear showed on the blond’s face for a second but it was suddenly replaced by nature’s needs. His nature was begging to be mated, not quite like a heat, more like the need to be one with your soulmate. The scent of his mate was driving him crazy and he just wanted to mate Sasuke desperately.

The Uchiha didn’t waste time and introduced his cock slowly holding back the need to fuck his mate hard. He was overwhelmed by this new sensation; it felt _amazing_. He literally felt as if some supernatural warmth wrapped around them.

Naruto didn’t take his eyes off his mate’s and frowned a bit due to the weird sensation of being full. He unconsciously wrapped his legs around Sasuke’s waist and gripped the other’s biceps tightly.

“Shhh,” soothed the avenger “it’ll feel good soon, I promise.” he gave just one slow thrust in order to be completely inside the blond; his balls touched Naruto’s ass.

Both waited a minute to adjust. “Ready?” asked the Uchiha survivor for confirmation.

“Yes.”

The missin-nin thrust slowly. God, he was about to lose himself. He needed to make the man beneath him fully his. He needed to mark his mate and erase the scent of _that_ man that dared to touch what was _his_.

Sasuke increased the speed slowly making Naruto moan for the first time. A moan his ears received so happily.

“Faster,” moaned Naruto out while digging his nails on his mate’s back.

The Uchiha did as he was told. The pain he barely felt turned him on more.

He thrust faster taking it as deep as he could and slamming his balls on his mate’s ass. The slapping sound was so obscene that he was sure he was about to lose his self-control (not that he had much left).

A long and sexy moan escaped Naruto’s lips. “I love it! I love you!” he was long gone. He felt so good; he wondered if this was heaven. Just Sasuke and him, yes, this was what he had been wanting all this time. A sensation he had never felt before snaked through his body. He considered himself the happiest man alive right now.

Sasuke grunted happily. The words his mate had just said made him feel like a dam was opened. “I love you so much.” admitted the avenger for the first time. He hated that sappy shit but he certainly wanted Naruto to know it and not make him feel he just wanted to mate him because of the tradition and physical affection. He wanted everything from the blond. Heart and soul.

“Don’t worry,” Naruto said between moans “I know, I can feel it.” he wasn’t speaking metaphorically. Sasuke didn’t stop pounding but concentrated deeper and knew what his mate was referring to. He could feel what Naruto was feeling, the adoration, love, fondness, and happiness. His mate must have felt his concern about how he expressed his love and wanted to reassure him.

The missin-nin intertwined their fingers above the blond’s head and kissed the jinchuuriki while still pounding hard. He swallowed every moan.

“I’m close, Sasuke,” moaned the blond out untangling their fingers in order to remove Sasuke’s hair from the left side of his neck making room for the coming bite.

The Uchiha would be lying if he denied he was excited. _Very_ excited.

“I’m all yours,” was all Sasuke said. He pounded harder.

Naruto brought Sasuke closer by the grip on the nape and just when his lips touched the skin on his mate’s neck he came _hard_ indicating it was the exact moment to bite and mark his mate. He bit hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. He felt as if he was about to pass out due to this _amazing_ feeling.

The Uchiha growled out in pleasure, pain, and happiness.

Naruto licked the blood from his lips. He hadn’t time to completely compose before Sasuke grabbed his arms and pulled him towards him. A second later they were in a new position where the avenger was sitting on the bed and the blond was sitting on his lap with his cock still inside. His abdomen was now sticky because of his mate’s cum but he didn’t care at all.

The survivor was close to coming. Both of them locked gazes and Sasuke started pounding again. It was a bit difficult in this position but he _needed_ it like this. It was _so_ intimate.

Moans were heard soon after.

He kept pounding for a few minutes and stopped suddenly to mark Naruto too. He bit hard on the left side of his neck as well, breaking the skin and doing the same as his mate did minutes prior.

A mix of moan and cry came from the blond.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at the mark proudly. The mating bond was complete. He was sure that if he activated his Sharingan he could see a gold string joining them.

He helped his mate lay back down on the bed and pulled his cock out. He lay down beside his blond and sighed happily and satisfied. “Mine.” he breathed deep Naruto’s hair.

They both fell asleep tired without realizing some sort of tattoos formed on their marks. Naruto had a sun and Sasuke a moon, both tattoos surrounded by the bite marks.

“Wake up, Naruto,” called Sasuke rubbing his nose on the spot behind his mate’s ear “you have to eat something.”

Said blond just stretched and turned around far from his mate. He opened his eyes suddenly. Right, he mated Sasuke last night.

A mixture of happiness and worry filled him.

Ero-sennin.

“Naruto?” asked Sasuke confused.

“Ero-sennin is going to kill us,” he sat up “no, everyone is going to kill you,” he corrected “they’re not happy with you,” he said very worried.

“Hn,” the Uchiha chuckled “they can try whatever they want to tear us apart, I won’t let it happen,” he said seriously “we are going to return to Konoha because that’s what you wanted from the beginning but I will not be so lenient with whoever messes with us.”

Naruto felt touched. “Just don’t hurt them, okay?” he looked serious as well “Please.”

“That will depend if you eat breakfast right now…” he teased “dobe.” he finished with a smirk.

“Tch, teme.”

Yes, this was what he had wanted when he found out that Sasuke was his mate.

//////

_Four months later_

He felt dirty remembering what he and Sasuke did last night; they had a hard passionate lovemaking session.

He shook his head. He didn’t want to think of that right now. He had better things to do such as to lead his mate to a certain surprise.

“We’re close to the place,” informed Naruto “I found it in one of my recent missions,” he grinned.

Sasuke just smirked.

When the place came into view Naruto’s grin widened. “Catch me if you can, teme!” he ran off at top speed.

It caught Sasuke off guard for a second then chased his mate. He smirked again.

He recognized it.

It was the green field they were in their vision when they found out they were mates.

This was pure bliss.

The past was buried. It was time to live the present and make his mate happy. No more traumas. No more avenging, no more running away.

Just the two of them.

Sasuke ran faster and grabbed Naruto’s arm turning him around making the blond lose his balance and fall on his back accidentally bringing Sasuke with him and falling on top of him.

Yes, they were in the right place.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto, please, stop saying you're going to kill yourself. Thank you very much.


End file.
